Homeward Bound/The Greatest Honor of Yuna and her friends
Here is how the Honor of Yuna begins and the movie ended in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. At Canterlot, Yuna and her friends are settled to their homes. Princess Yuna: (voice over) And finally, We were home after all we've been through. Princess Luna: Peek-a-Boo! Boo! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Dipper Pines: Isn't it great be back home? Prince Edmond: It sure is, Dipper. Mabel Pines: Without a doubt. Princess Celestia: Dear Friends, We are gathered here to honor my niece, Princess Yuna and her friends for saving Equestria and all other worlds from the endless wrath of the Darkness. Everyone and Everypony cheered. Princess Celestia: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Ford Pines: You all have saved us all. Dipper Pines: We owe it all to Yuna, Grunkle Ford. We couldn't have it without her. The foals and kids were proud of themselves. Outside, They bid farewell to Star Swirl. Princess Yuna: Well, That was exciting. Other then that, It was heroic. Princess Luna: You've made everything possible, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I sure did. Princess Luna: You had our thanks, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: And now I must return to my home. Princess Yuna: Until we meet again next time. Star Swirl the Bearded: Farewell, Princess Yuna. Yuna smiled and Star Swirl magically disappear and Yuna and her mother returned home. That night, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her long adventure to defeat the Darkness. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, We have the most amazing adventure ever. At first, It was a long journey we had. Solarna and Sharon have their own palace. Sméagol now lives inside every cave. After the Castle of my Mama and Aunt Celestia was rebuilt, There was the best banquet we had. You know one thing's for certain, It was never an easy quest. Well, Almost never. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts her Journal 4 next to her other three, She spends her night watching the stars. The End In a post-credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, The foals and kids were training with their mentors and Solarna and Sharon. Princess Solarna: Take this, Baby sister. Princess Luna: Go easy on her, Solarna! Princess Solarna: I am, Mom! Jay: How'd you like that!? Princess Sharon: You missed, Jay! P.I.X.A.L.: Remember what we've taught you, Zane. Zane: I've scanned every memory I'd once had, P.I.X.A.L. Snowdrop: How am I doing, For? Ford Pines: Keep up your hearing, Snowdrop! Jules Brown: You have taught us very well, Senseis. Sensei Wu: That'll do, Jules. Sensei Garmadon: As you were, Tyrone. Tyrone: Yes, Sensei. The Dipper Clones begins the obstacle course. Princess Yuna: Whoa, This is gonna be tricky. Princess Flurry Heart: Here we go. X-PO: Ready... And..... Go! Princess Yuna: (dodged every obstacles) Laval: Way to go, Yuna! Dipper Clone #10: Go, Dipper! Dipper Pines: I did I do, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: You did very well, Dipper. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Luna and Yuna hugged as Yuna looked at the audience on front and winked. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225